dengekidaisyfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter Thirty: I'm the Only One Who Knows
I'm the Only One Who KnowsDengeki Daisy manga, Viz Media translation (私だけが知っている, Watashi dake ga shitte iru) is the thirtieth chapter of Dengeki Daisy. It is the first chapter of volume seven. Synopsis While Teru Kurebayashi knows Tasuku Kurosaki rather well, she wonders how others see him. Teru learns that in spite of Kurosaki's appearance, most of the other teachers at school don't think badly of him at all. However, one teacher who looks down on Kurosaki is the English teacher, Kenji Egawa. When he notices that Teru's grades have dropped as a result of recent absences, he suggests that Kurosaki is a bad influence because of his blond hair. Angered by Egawa's words, Teru declares that if she fails to take first place in the upcoming exams, she will make Kurosaki dye his hair black. When Teru's friends learn about the challenge, they try to stop her from studying, fueled by their desire to see Kurosaki with black hair. Meanwhile, Egawa goes to retrieve some documents from the trash and runs into Kurosaki. After revealing Teru's challenge, Egawa warns Kurosaki against becoming close to Teru because it will ruin her reputation to be around a thug and asks that if she takes first in her exams, that Kurosaki should stay away from Teru. Kurosaki doesn't respond Egawa's request, though he tells Egawa that if anything should happen to his computer, he should ask Teru for help from a hacker named DAISY. Teru struggles to study to save Kurosaki's blond hair, but appears to be catching a cold. When Egawa's computer is infected by a virus right before he must print off his exam questions, he begs Teru to call DAISY, which she refuses. However, Kurosaki still receives a message from Teru requesting DAISY to help Egawa. When Teru drops by to see him, he notices that she is feverish and orders to go home and rest if she really wants to save his blond hair. Egawa has been unable to find another way to print his exam questions when he overhears Kurosaki in the computer lab speaking to an acquaintance with proficient English. Amazed that Kurosaki has fixed the computer and can speak English, Egawa revises his opinion of Kurosaki and begins to stay away from Teru. Teru manages to obtain first place in the midterms, thus saving his blond hair. With their relationship unchanged, she innocently asks him why he bothers dying his hair blond, to which he vaguely answers it's a pain not to. Gallery kurosaki the janitor.jpg|Here we have Tasuku Kurosaki, the janitor. laughing kurosaki.jpg| Egawa.png|Kenji Egawa, the English teacher Studying to save his hair.png|Studying to save his blond hair Dark haired kurosaki.png|Imagine Kurosaki with black hair... yoshi.png|"Our characters might overlap." ken.png|If Kurosaki gets black hair, he'll be cool like Ken. Irritated teru.png|Egawa wants her help. Rest or else.png|Rest or else Egawa saved.png|Remember who kindly saved you, sensei. Still number one.png|She's saved his blond hair! References Category:Volume Seven Category:Chapters